


Forgive Me

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader and Ivar were friends since they were kids, they were always together and they made a promise to each other, however the promise was broken and years after that happened Reader is still trying to understand why is she left alone on the swing while Ivar’s is unoccupied. - AUWarning: cursing





	Forgive Me

_Your tiptoes were barely touching the ground as you were trying to push yourself to sway on the swing which only caused Ivar to laugh at you._

_“It’s not funny,“ your voice came out as a whine. It was still high pitched as you were still a child.  
_

_“Yes, it is,” he said leaning his head against the metal chain of his swing that was further from you. His head was tilted to the side so that he could keep his eyes on you._

_“Yeah, well…. I hate you,” you quickly said while still trying to push yourself. Your hands were tightly gripping the chain and you pulled out your tongue at him._

_“No you don’t,” he was quick to say. He reached with his hand to your chain moving it a bit so that your swing would sway and it did, but from side to side._

_“How would you know?“ you asked, staring into his eyes as if you were going to find your answer in them._

_“Because you are the only person that loves me,” he said after glancing to the nearby bench where his older brother Bjorn was with the rest of his siblings except Gida who refused to come to the park._

_“That’s not true,” you said a bit confused forgetting that his mother actually died a year ago._

_“Yeah, it is,” he shrugged still gripping your chain._

_“You have Floki,” you finally said remembering his uncle. He was great and he always gave you the best candies and let you watch cartoons before going to sleep every time when you would stay with Ivar._

_“He is never around. He travels a lot,” Ivar said missing his uncle. Floki left a few months ago and he still didn’t come back and Ivar hated it. Whenever he wasn’t with you he was alone in his room. His brothers never played or talked to him so he was pretty much alone all the time._

_“Well, I will never leave you.” You smiled brightly placing your small palm over his._

_“I heard that before,” he said barely smiling. Everyone he loves always leaves no meter if it was because they wanted to or because they died._

_“But not from me,” you felt offended for a moment that he would even say something like that because you were never going to leave him._

_“So you are saying that you will forever stay with me,” his smile widened and it didn’t leave his face as he hopefully waited for your answer._

_“Don’t make it sound that way, I won’t kiss you,” you made a noise after saying that if the thought of it was disgusting to you and it was cause you were just a kid. It would always make you cringe whenever you would see somebody kissing._

_“Yuck, I would never let you kiss me,” he retreated his hand quickly as if you had burned him._

_“It’s good to know,” you shrugged._

_“So forever?” he asked gazing at you._

_“Yes forever,” you whispered._

_“Do you promise?” he asked needing a stronger confirmation._

_“I promise, and you?”_

_“I promise,” he said before looking away as he couldn’t keep the smile off his face._

* * *

**Many years later**

You left a few years ago from the town and the country that was your home. However it wasn’t only the place that you left behind, but a few people who were important to you.

Before you left you were living with your uncle Halfdan for a few months as your parents left to Switzerland so that your mother could get the best care she could. She was heavily ill and it broke her when you told her that you were staying with Halfdan, but you had to because you made a promise that you will never leave the boy who you loved deeply.

But while you kept your promise; made when you were kids he broke the other one. You were betrayed by his side and seeing as nothing kept you there not even the fact you still haven’t finished high school, you left.

Your mother was thrilled to see you just as your father, but a few years past and your mother got only sicker until the day she died, just a week ago. Your father stayed broken and you didn’t know how to help him and that was why your uncle decided to move to Switzerland for a while as your father didn’t want to leave from there. It was easy for Halfdan to move to another country as he always traveled for his work so it wasn’t important where he lived.

Halfdan asked you to come back so that you could help him with a few things that he had to take care off; he didn’t know what documents he needed for his dog because he would never take his dog on his travels because it would be too stressful for it. It was a small thing to do you knew that just as you had to do the same for your dog, but you decided to leave and help him, although you could’ve given him instructions over the phone. And as bad as it sounded you were happy to leave your house, you couldn’t look at your father who was broken and not being able to help him it was too hard.

* * *

The only thing that was bad at the moment was that your plane landed earlier while Halfdan’s who was just coming from a business trip was late. You thought about going to the hotel or breaking into Halfdan’s house or ask the neighbor who feeds his dog for a key, but you decided against it. And that was why you were now standing in front of a tall house that once was the place you spent most of your time. You hoped that Floki was there and nobody else. You didn’t want to see any of Ragnar’s sons, not even him, and especially not Ivar. But you could only hope for the best however in the back of your mind you knew that nothing good will happen after you ring the bell and that was why you couldn’t force yourself to do it. You didn’t even know if any of them still lived there or if all of them left, but after you finally pressed the doorbell and after the doors were opened you got your answer.


End file.
